LEGO Space Olympics
LEGO Space Olympics is a new 2013 LEGO theme. It is based on a Space version of the Olympics. Only the Inner Planets participate. Only one wave will be made. Sets *7845 Ultimate Laser Tag Models: Gun rack, hiding barraiors, circular hiding corrider, laser gate. Minifigures: Flindel Vylander, Jerry Daniels, Xnophus Xnox, Martain Player Price: $30 Pieces: 387 *7846 Zero-G Gymnastics Court Models: Rings, uneven bars, space trampoline launcher, loopdeloop balance beam, bleachers Minifigures: Jonothan Velander, Jerry Daniels, Xnophus Xnox, Venustarian Player, TV Reporter, Audience Member Price: $50 Pieces: 534 *7847 Opening Ceremony Models: Bleachers, Mercury Float, Venus Float, Earth Float, Mars Float, Confetti Launcher, Microphone Stand, Host Box Minifigures: Jerry Daniels, Xnophus Xnox, Jonothan Velander, Flindel Vylander, Xlophonio Xnux, Jeanette Marlander, TV Reporter, Audience Member (x2), Earthling Athlete Price: $120 Pieces: 1,189 *7848 Volcano Sledrace Models: Xlophonio Xnux's Sled, Martian Player's Sled, Volcano Slope, Stands Minifigures: Xlophonio Xnux, Martain Player, Audience Member, Jerry Daniels, Xnophus Xnox, Camera-man, Audience Kid Price: $80 Pieces: 799 *7849 Asteroid Dogfights Models: Asteroid-Circle-Ring, Jeanette Melander's Ship, Earthling Player's Ship, Floating Bleachers Minifigures: Jeanette Melander, Earthling Player, Kid Audience Member, Jerry Daniels, Xnophus Xnox Price: $60 Pieces: 547 *7850 Space Olympics Battle Pack Models: Ultimate Space Olympics Supply Room (includes laser tag gun racks, spaceship upgrades, gymnastic uneven bars and Volcano Luge sled) Minifigures: Earthling Player, Mercuranian Player, Venustorian Player, Martain Player Minifigures Hosts *Jerrry Daniels: Jerry Daniels is an Earthling host for the Space Olympics. He has a wide grinning mouth and a tall flat, brown hairpiece. He has a tuxedo with silver sparkles on the side. *Xnophus Xnox: Xnophus is a Mercurian host for the Space Olympics. He has a special head piece which stretches out to cover his body and his shoulders. He has a small smile with white teeth, and his eyes are a little bigger then his eyes, and his skin is green, He is muscly and has a tuxedo that is not fully buttoned all the way to the top. He has a leg piece that is almost fully black except for some of his tuxedo hangs over his legs. Main Players *Xlophonio Xnux: Xlophonio is a Mercurian player for the Space Olympics. He has a similar head piece to Xnophus Xnox, exept the eyes are narrowed and the eyes and a frown rather then a smile. Instead of tuxedo, he has a ripped up jacket instead. His legs are also ripped up, and they are jeans instead. He is most skilled at volcano-sledracing. *Flindel Vlyder: Flindel Vlyder is a Venustorian player for the Space Olympics. He has a regular minifigure head, torso, and legs. He does however, have an exclusive oxygen tank piece. The visor of the detailed mask can open to show his face, which has a small tube over his mouth and two eyes that look angry. His torso is a gray robotic armor piece. He has a robotic arm. His leg piece has a peg leg that is gray, and the other side is black with robotic markings on it. He is a cyborg, and is most skilled at laser tag. *Jonothan Velander: Jonothan Velander is the Earthling player for the Space Olympics. He has a determined expression on his face. His hair color is black and he has a hairpiece the same as Oliver Wood. He has a brown leather jacket and some jeans. He is most skilled at Zero-G Gymnastics. *Jeanette Marlandler: Jeanette Marlandler is the martian player for the Space Olympics. She has green headpiece with a determined smile. Her other expression is angry determined. She has a blue hairpiece that is the same as Hermione Granger's. She has a white tang top and white legs. She is most skilled at dogfights. Other *Mercurian Player: The Mercurian Player has a similar headpiece to Xlophonio and Xnophus. The only differnece is that he isn't wearing a shirt at all. His pants are jeans. *Venustorian Player: This player has a dark blue astronaut helmet and an oranger visor on it. Under he helmet is a robotic-looking face. His body piece has a leather jacket and a robotic arm. He has plain black legs. He is a cyborg. *Earthling Player: The Earthling Player is very similar to the athlete from Collectable Minifigures theme. The only difference is that he is angry and has a Space Olympics logo on his jersey. *Martain Player: The Martain Player has green skin. He has the same hair as the Evil Scientest from the Collectable Minifigures, except it is blue. His outfit is a white jersey with a blue logo of the Space Olympics. His expression is nervous. *TV Reporter: The TV Reporter is an Earthling reporter. She has a red shiny tuxedo, and a headpiece hairpiece with a smile similar to Nya's from Ninjago, except with earrings, glasses, and lipstick. Her accesories are a microphone and a TV camera. *Audience Member: The member has a T-shirt that says Space Olympics on it. She has blue jeans with pockets on them. He has a smile and a black hairpiece that is similar to Oliver Wood's. One of his hands is exlusive, which is a big "go" hand that says "Go Earth" on it. *Kid Audience Member: The kid has short blue legs. His shirt is overalls, and his holding a lolipop. His face is smily and he has a baseball cap. *Camera-man: The camera-man is a Venustorian worker. He is a robot, so he has two robotic arms and two peg-legs. He has a gray torso with robotic markings over it. The face has a pitch-box that is kind of shaped like a smile. The eyes are cybernetic. The acessories are a regular camera and a TV camera. Category:Themes